Apenas um começo
by Mily McMilt
Summary: Uma songfic com a música Iris, Tonks está em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, apaixonada pelo amigo de seu primo, que é sete anos mais velho.


Ele estava lá, estudando pra variar com aquela menina ruiva que namora o amigo do Sirius, o Tiago.

Também, não me admira que esses dois estejam se matando de estudar, com certeza eles diriam que eu não entenderia, por ser mais nova e tal, mas é claro que eu entendo, afinal são os N.I.E.Ms, não? Eles dependem desses exames para conseguir um emprego, e ele mal imagina que eu venho para a biblioteca todo dia só pra ver ele, só para admirá-lo, me encher de falsas esperanças...

Claro, eles nunca entenderiam, eu, afinal, tenho só onze anos, só onze! E ele tem dezoito! E ainda há aqueles que dizem ser só uma paixonite de criança, mas não é, eu estou apaixonada pelo Remo Lupin!

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
_E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
_Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir_  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei_  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_E eu não quero ir para casa agora

Claro, eles nunca entenderiam, eu, afinal, tenho só onze anos, só onze! E ele tem dezoito! E ainda há aqueles que dizem ser só uma paixonite de criança, mas não é, eu estou apaixonada pelo Remo Lupin!

Eu sei que é estranho, mais, é verdade, hoje por exemplo, meu primo Sirius, passou por mim com seus amigos e eu notei o Remo me olhando, será que significa alguma coisa? Eu queria poder ao menos falar com ele, poder ao menos dar um simples "oi", e que fosse respondido por quem sabe um "olá Tonks".

E ainda mais se ele soubesse que eu sou uma metamorfomaga? E eu, ainda por cima, sei do segredo dele, que ele é um lobisomem...

_And all I can taste is this moment  
_E tudo que vejo é este momento_  
And all I can breathe is your life  
_E tudo que respiro é sua vida  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over  
_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar_  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite

E eu sei que ele, o dia que passa por mim, vai ver somente uma garotinha da Lufa-Lufa, que, com certeza está perdida, e como ele é monitor-chefe, tem como ordem, me guiar até o caminho certo, sabe que isso até que não é uma má idéia?

"Você está perdida garotinha?" – Eu estava interpretando bem, andava confusa pelo castelo e quando ele falou comigo, meu coração deu um salto.

"Er... Bem, sim, eu não sei onde estou, estava andando e..." – Eu comecei.

"Ah Sim, espere, eu vou levá-la até o porão... E a propósito, sou Remo Lupin, monitor-chefe." – Ele disse.

"Ninfadora Tonks, mas me chame de Tonks, senão vamos ter problemas" – Eu falei rindo enquanto andávamos.

"Você é filha da Andrômeda Tonks? Prima do Sirius?" – Ele me perguntou.

"Sou sim, ainda não sei o que minha mãe tinha na cabeça ao me colocar esse nome..." – Eu falei meio vagamente.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_E não quero que o mundo me veja_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam_  
When everything's made to be broken  
_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
_I just want you to know who I am  
_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu

Parecia até um sonho, eu andando do lado daquele que sempre observo, daquele que ocupa a maior parte dos meus pensamentos…

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo chegamos no porão e ele se despediu com um "Tchau Tonks, cuidado por onde anda, se não vai se perder de novo" Ele mal sabe que eu, por mim, me perderia todos os dias, só para ele poder me acompanhar de novo...

E eu continuei, passando por ele quase todos os dias, foi então que me deu uma idéia...

"Olá Remo..." – Era eu, transformada em uma mulher de dezoito anos, quando eu peguei ele sozinho na torre de astronomia.

"Desculpe, mas, nos conhecemos?" – Ele me perguntou.

"Não, mas eu bem que queria te conhecer..." – Eu disse, depois simplesmente eu dei um selinho nele e saí antes que ele pudesse perceber o que o tivesse atingido.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
_E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
_Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras_  
When everything feels like the movies  
_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.  
_Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva

Ele, após perceber o que aconteceu, saiu correndo em disparada da torre, mas acabou encontrando a Tonks de onze anos.

"Tonks, você viu uma mulher passando por aqui?" – Ele me perguntou nervoso.

"Ah Lupin, eu acabei de chegar aqui..." – Eu disse.

"Tudo bem... tudo bem... tchau Tonks"

"Tchau Remo!" – Eu gritei em resposta vendo ele se afastar.

Na verdade, eu queria que ele soubesse quem sou eu...

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_E não quero que o mundo me veja_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam_  
When everything's made to be broken  
_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
_I just want you to know who I am  
_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu

Outro dia, eu estava indo para minha aula de transfiguração e encontrei o Sirius e o Remo conversando.

"Como assim, ela te agarrou e depois saiu?" – Sirius questionava.

"Er... sim" – Respondeu Remo.

"E... você encontrou alguém depois disso?" – Perguntou Sirius.

"Hum só a sua prima, Ninfadora Tonks" – Ele respondeu.

"O quê!" – Sirius estava com uma fúria audível e visível.

Eu me tratei de encontrar outro caminho para aula de Transfiguração, por que, fora a minha mãe e meu pai, Sirius também sabe que eu sou uma metamorfomaga... Ai não, to ferrada...

Além de perder 10 pontos para a Lufa-Lufa pelo atraso, eu ainda vou levar um sermão do Sirius, da minha mãe que, com certeza, vai saber do ocorrido e do meu pai por que ele apóia a minha mãe em tudo, então, digamos, o Tibet parece um bom lugar nessas horas...

_And I don't want the world to see me  
_E não quero que o mundo me veja_  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam_  
When everything's made to be broken  
_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
_I just want you to know who I am  
_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu

"Ninfadora Tonks, a pessoa que eu estava procurando no momento… podemos falar em particular priminha?" – o Sirius tinha uma expressão bem raivosa no rosto.

"Claro Sirius..." – Eu falei, o tibet parece bem tentador agora...

"Eu sei o que você fez com o meu amigo, e você vai contar pra ele e vai se desculpar, entendeu? Senão, a Andy vai ficar sabendo de algumas coisas..." – Ele disse em tom de ameaça.

"Pode deixar Sirius..." – Eu disse, me entregando, agora além de tudo, perdi as minhas chances com o Remo... eu mereço!

_I just want you to know who I am  
_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu_  
I just want you to know who I am  
_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu_  
I just want you to know who I am  
_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu

"Tonks! Por que você fez isso?" – Remo me perguntou depois que eu contei a verdade pra ele.

"Por que eu gosto de você! Eu sabia que você nunca iria notar uma pirralha!" – Eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Mas isso não justifica o que você fez!" – Ele respondeu.

"Eu apenas, só apenas, queria que você soubesse quem sou eu!" – Eu falei.

"Bem Tonks, podemos recomeçar então. Oi, meu nome é Remo Lupin, monitor-chefe, grifinória, estou no sétimo ano, e você é?"

"Ninfadora Tonks, Tonks, por favor, eu faço questão, estou no primeiro ano, Lufa-Lufa, e sou metamorfomaga."

"Filha de Andrômeda, suponho não?" - Eu confirmei com a cabeça. - "Podemos ser amigos Tonks?"

"Claro Lupin" Eu respondi e ele me abraçou.

Bem, é um começo, não?

------------------

Nota da autora: Minha primeira FIC!

Que emoção!  
Por favor, deixem reviews!

Beijos  
Mily McMilt x)


End file.
